The Lone Wolf
by TigerLily2214
Summary: Evelyn is a foster child runaway who is living by her own rules. She is born with the ability to see people's past, present, and future just by touching them with her hands. One day she bumps into Light and learns who he is, Eve is then shoved into the Kira investigation. Whilst playing on both L and Lights sides, Evelyn decides to change up the future. (OCx?)
1. Chapter 1

**The Lone Wolf**

**Prologue **

I ran down the empty hiking path, wishing to the stars above that he wouldn't follow me, but by now I should know better than but my faith is in big ball of gas, and dust millions of miles away. "Come mere girl, don't you run away while I'm punishing you!" his gruff yell echoes through the dim woods. I panic and run faster hoping I could somehow get away, when I suddenly felt arms grab me. "There you are!" he exclaim with anger in his voice.

"No!" I screeched, struggling to get out of his hold. Then I was flying through the air landing on my back on the dock of the big and deep lake next to us.

"Take your shirt off," he said. I hesitated, it wasn't the fact I felt embarrassed taking my shirt off, it was the fact that I knew what was going to happen after I took it off. "Now, before I give you double your punishment!"

I slowly stripped it off and I then felt the slash go across my back; tears burn my eyes as I held my long hair to the side as I felt him whip my over and over with his leather belt. "_Be careful what you do, cause god is watching your every move. Hold my hand in the dark street, for if you do I know that I'll be safe. Even if I'm far away, and alone, I can be sure that you'll find me there, this I know. You draw me close for a while, so quiet. You tell me everything. If I forget what you say, then you'll come to me and tell me again; yes you'd tell me once again. But what happens when, I know it all? Then what should I do, after that? What then…?" _ I sang before he shut me up.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson just quite yet." He said.

I turn my head to look at him, confusion filling me. He then used his belt to slap me across the face. "Argh!" I screamed in pain. He hit my face and neck two more times with the belt then pushed me with his leg into the freezing cold lake. The coldness stabs me like daggers all across my body.

I reach the surface only to be pushed down under again. I start to scream but water fills my lungs, and burns my core.

**Chapter 1: I Met Kira, and L**

**Evelyn Michaels**

"Ahh!" I screamed sitting straight up. _It was just a night terror, _I remind myself, touching the scar that goes over my eye. I push the blanket off, and pull on my black leather gloves. I grabbed my curly, long, blonde hair, and tie it in a pony tail. I grabbed a crimson red lace tank top, black skinny jeans, brown leather jacket, and brow boots out of my black suit case that I wheel around and put them on. I grab my gun and knife out from under my small pillow and shoved them in the small leather bag that I also carry around.

"Another day, another pain," I say, staring at myself in my hand mirror. I shoved my pink cloud blanket into the suit case and hurry and leave before the owner of motel finds out an unpaid guest slept in their unfinished room. I jumped into my small silver car, and drove away. I always kept my gloves on except when I was sleeping. When I was young I found out I was born with this so called _gift_, you see when I touch someone with my bare hands I can see their future, past, and present. It's painful, and always scared me, and because of it I was called a freak. Sometimes when I touch people on accident and their lives aren't exciting or important I will only get pieces and parts, or sometimes when I just touch people on accident in general I might only get their past, or future, or present.

"I don't even know why I'm still living anymore, just cause I'm breathing doesn't mean I'm actually living, heck, I usually sleep in my car, and that's when I'm not sneaking into someone's place to sleep." I said, talking to my cow stuff animal lying on the passenger side. "I don't even know why I'm talking you Doritos, it's not like you're going to answer me." Although I had a _lot _of cash on me, I preferred to use it for necessary things like food and gas. Sometimes I would cross paths with the law and had to change my appearance and burn my clothes, I preferred to be as far away from law enforcement as possible. "Hmm, I'm hungry; this convenience store looks pretty good, let's stop to get a bite to eat eh Doritos?" I said to myself. It's always been me against the world, so in order to not feel any ounce of loneliness I talk to Doritos, it may sound crazy but he's been my only friend through the past years.

I park my car, and I'm about to go inside when I notice one of my gloves has a tear in it. _I can't keep wearing this around; the tear will just get bigger. I'll just have to buy a new pair inside; I can handle a few minutes without touching anybody right?_ I sighed, "okay let's do this, just don't touch anybody Evelyn," I said to myself, and slip off my gloves and I went inside the store. The store was a little busy, not too bad, I'll be alright. I find a bottle of water, and a sandwich and go to check out when at that moment I find an interesting magazine and right as I went to pick it up and boy my age goes for it too, and our hands touch. My hands instantly fly away hoping I was just imagining it, but of course it did. His future, present, and a tiny bit of his past surges through me and lightning speed; my knees go weak and I feel as if I'm about to fall to the floor. The brunette boy stares at me in wonder then quickly straightens up.

"Miss, I'm sorry, I guess we were both going for it," the boy- no, Light Yagami says with a laugh. _It's alright, just smile and act friendly, _I think to myself.

"No it's quite alright," I said, then realization hits me, as I go through his future I realize he is Kira. _No way… Kira… is this boy?_ I smile at him, he may be Kira but I'm not afraid of him, I mean even if he knew I was basically a fugitive barely living, it's not like he can kill me, I got by many, _many _alias's. "I should've looked where I was grabbing," I finished.

"My name is Light, what's yours?" he says with a smile. _Oh so you want to be friendly huh? _ I grin inwardly.

"I'm Kara," I said with a smile, _yeah right, like I'll let you know my real name_. "Excuse me, I have somewhere to be though," I said, grabbing a pair of black leather gloves, and my breakfast then went to cashier to check out.

"Here, let me pay for that," Light says sticking his hand in his pocket. _Great, I've attracted the affections of the world wide criminal murderer. _

"No, it's really not necessary," I said with irritation.

It was already too late; Light threw money on the desk. "Have a nice day," the lady says as we left.

"You know I could've taken care of that myself," I grumbled at Light.

"But I wanted to whether you wanted it or not," Light says, smiling at my irritation. "So where do you have to go Kara?" he asks.

"None of your business, no disrespect Light, but I don't know you too well, so I don't if you're a creeper or not." I said.

He laughs, "Yeah, you're right. How about you come with me then, do you go to the school nearby?"

"I don't go to school," I said with a mumble. I guess I felt a little embarrassed by how I'm at the age where I'm supposed to be in college but instead I'm living like a lone wolf.

"Well then, can you wait till I'm done giving the speech, I want to speak to you again." Light says.

"Uh, sure, I guess." I say, rubbing the back of my neck. Truthfully I would've found a way to talk to him again either way, it might be interesting being part of the Kira case, and I wonder whose side I'll end up on. It might be Kira, only because he kills men like the ones I came across in my foster homes. However I might end up on L's side just because I feel like L and the police shouldn't be punished for something they haven't done.

We walked a ways to To-oh and he left with a wave. I walked back to my truck and drove to the high school, parking a little ways away. After a couple hours, Light comes walking out, followed by a guy with black hair. _That's L, _I thought to myself. _Better not let him know I know._ "Ah, Kara," Light says walking towards me. "I'm glad you stayed, honestly I thought you'd leave," Light said rubbing his neck.

"I believe I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting you yet," L says. "My name is Ryuuga, what is yours?"

"I'm Kara," I say.

"I hope you weren't too bored," Light says.

"No, I was fine, it was quite peaceful," I said with a true smile looking up to the clouds.

"So, how did you two meet," L/Ryuuga asks.

"At the convenience store this morning," I said quickly. L/Ryuuga raises his eyebrows in surprise. "What?" I asked, hating the feeling of him eyeing me.

"It's just that I thought since you guys don't know each other I thought it was strange that you met up after our speech, I thought you guys would go your own ways," L/Ryuuga says.

"Well sunshine over here asked for me to wait here for him, he seemed like a pretty normal person so I didn't obliged," I said, I wasn't just about to tell him I wanted to see how the whole Kira thing goes, so I just left it to Light to explain my presence. Light gave me a strange look. "Sorry about the sunshine thing, I tend to give people nicknames; I guess you would say its habit. And since your name was Light I thought of sunshine." I gave him a bright smile. Of course I have to act all innocent so they suspect me just yet, but I hated acting like a dumb blonde, I hate when people call you stupid just cause of your hair color. My true colors were trying to push out, but I wasn't going to let them until L convicts me of people Kira, then I'll show my true nature. That way I can be even closer to the Kira case, even if it's only because they suspect me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. Oh, and Kara, I don't believe I got a last name from you," L/Ryuuga says as a black, expensive car drives up.

_Because I didn't give it to you, but knowing L you would want to check me out since I am suddenly hanging out with Light without a clear reason._ "My last name is Harpmen, Kara Harpmen." I said as he smiled in response and left in that black car of his.

**To be continued…**

_I do not own Death Note (if I did neither L, Light, nor Matt would've died)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**L**

That Kara girl was quite interesting, but I knew there was something up with her. There was something that she was hiding, but wasn't telling me. And what was more strange is how Light and her suddenly became friends. I think there might be a 3% probability that she's Kira, although she seems pretty innocent to be Kira, unless that's just a front, she did of course have a scar over her eye. I bit the tip of my thumb, thinking about those two.

**Light Yagami**

I remember in the store earlier Kara literally took my breath away. She was stunning and so mysterious with the scar over her eye. She acted all sweet, but I wasn't sure if it was an act or not, I mean I shouldn't base anything on that scar, but the scar seem to tell of a different story. Although she did attract me, I knew something was up when Ryuk started laughing and staring at her like he knew something about her, so that's why I asked her to meet up with me later.

After L left, we also said our goodbyes.

My phone vibrates, and by the looks of it, it looks as if L wants to meet for a tennis match tomorrow and he's going to bring Kara. _Dang I should've asked for her number, _I scold myself. "So Ryuk, I doubt you'd tell me, but do you know anything about that Kara girl I met earlier?" I ask.

"Light, Light, you're right, I'm not going to tell you just like that, you'll have to figure it out yourself," he said with a smirk. _Well it didn't hurt to ask, I don't need to know that badly anyways._

**Evelyn Michaels**

I held a hammer in my hand, and sent one hard throw to my phone. I had a couple phones on me, but this one was the only activated, and it was under the name Kara Harpmen. I knew that L would somehow track me using this phone so I smashed it to bits and pieces. I didn't like that phone anyways, it was an old flip up, and I'd rather use one of my fancier touch screens. I threw the pieces in a nearby trash can then parked in a new spot to reactivate my new phone. This one was going to be under Scarlett Davis, which is the name I usually put my phones under because it's the alias I use for cell phones. I rarely use the name Kara Harpmen too, but I wanted to use my most uncommon alias for L. I hook up the phone to my laptop and start to activate it.

**Light Yagami**

The next day I met up with L, and saw Kara running in after him. I felt a blush glow as I watch her run towards us. She was really beautiful today, she wore and black long sleeve, ripped skinny jeans, had her small leather bag around on her shoulder, and the same brown boots from yesterday, but what was most pretty was how she put her hair down. "I'm here," she breathed out putting her hands on her knees and bending over. My blush deepened as I got the top view of her breasts, I glanced over to L to see him also blushing at it, I didn't like it one bit.

I cleared my throat, "Well, let's just start the game." I said. _When have I ever blushed at a girl? _ I thought to myself. _Now I'll defiantly need to win, we'll be playing in front Kara. _

"Yes, lets," L says, clearing his throat and shaking his head. He must be trying to shake away the blush. We started playing and I was trying to keep my focus on the game, but I kept checking to see if Kara was still paying attention. L seemed to be doing the same cause I kept noticing him glance at Kara.

**Evelyn Wilkins**

I remembered earlier I walked down the street going nowhere in particular and L came riding along. He said he wanted me to go to their tennis match, I accepted. Then L asked me for my number and I gave to him, it didn't matter anyways I'll just switch phones and phone numbers over in about a month.

I was now at their game. The game quickly grew intense and lots of people stopped by to watch them. "Wow, they're good," a man comments.

"Look at my Ryuuga go, he's holding his own against the Junior High Champ," she gushed. I sighed, feeling annoyed by the amount of people near me.

"Who are you, I don't think I've seen you around before," a boy says. I turn around finding his face somewhat close to mine. His arm was on the bench and he was leaning towards me.

"Uh, I don't go to school here," I say. I knew where this was going.

"Oh really? Are you are here to watch them play? Because believe me sweetheart, I can give you way better entertainment," he says with a devilish smirk.

"Oh really, so you I'm just some slutty blonde, is that it?" I said. The guy instantly paled at my remark, and my sudden change in attitude.

"Uh, I-"he stuttered.

"You must not be too bright if that's the way you pick up girls, or I society really that messed up now?" I asked.

"Uh…" he said, and then a loud voice came over the megaphone.

"Light wins!" the voice yells, and I look over to see them huffing, and the score so close to a tie.

They walk out sweating, and breathing heavily. They go up to me, "did you like the match," Light says with a smile. _Of course he'd be smug, he just defeated L in front of all these people, he must feel very high and mighty of himself, _I thought to myself.

"Yeah it was interesting, although I didn't get to see your victory Light," I said getting up from the bench.

"Listen Miss, I'm sorry about what I said earlier…" the guy from before says, rubbing the back of his neck. _Great, now I have to nice to this guy,_ I growled to myself.

"No, it's alright," I said with a sunshine smile. "I better get going, see you around," I finished, not able to stand his presence any longer. The guy looks really confused as we walked away. I know before I was being a little _too _mean to the guy, but honestly I hate it when guys say something like that, it bothers me.

"So that was a good game huh L?" Light asks. I can hear the cockiness in his voice.

"Yeah, you are pretty good," L says emotionless like always. "The last shot was very lucky," L stated.

"Light!" I heard a scream and turned around to find the famous model Misa, _ah, so the second Kira comes._ "Oh Light, I came to see you," she said with a smile.

"Light, I wasn't aware you were acquainted with Misa?" L says.

"Well duh, he's my boyfriend of course," she says with full pride.

"Oh, I see," L says more quietly. "I am Ryuuga by the way.

"Hi Ryuuga, you know any friend of Light is a friend of mine," she says happily.

"I'm Kara," I say awkwardly.

"Do you have a crush on _my _Light?" Misa suddenly asks.

"No, we're just friends," I say with a kind smile although secretly I wanted to punch her for even _thinking _about me having a crush on Light.

"I guess we can be friends too then!" she said cheerfully, pulling me into a hug. I try to hug her back, but I never been a huggy kind of person. _I don't know how long I'll be able to keep up this innocent act, _I thought with an inward groan. And once again, they attract the eyes of people, and a crowd forms.

"Hey, someone just touched my butt!" Misa exclaimed.

Nobody notices but me that it was L, and he slips far away enough to not be questioned. _Hmm I'm already changing up the story, L doesn't seem too interested in Misa this time, and he doesn't suddenly say he'll punish the guy that did. _

Misa then walks away, and the crowd goes away as well. Light and L both ask for my number and quickly give it to them. I walk away and glance over my shoulder to see Light looking at L irritably. _Ah so the call still didn't get through to Misa eh Light? No matter though, it wouldn't have worked even with me gone, _I grinned to myself, and shuffled away.

I get quite a ways away when I feel some one grab my arms and cover my eyes and mouth. "You are being taken under suspicion of being Kira," a male voice. I send my foot back and jab the guy right where it hurts. He grunts and falls to the ground, the cover on my eyes and mouth falls on the ground as the guy does. There were two other guys with him and they're about to grab their gun when I kick the one known as Matsuda in the chest causing him to bend over and I knee him in the face making him fall on the ground. The next guy who I remember as Mogi points a gun at me; I gave him a devilish smirk then duck on the gun the grab and push down his body. He lands on his back with a painful grunt and I straddle him as I punch a couple times in the face. I stand up, go to the guy I kicked in the balls earlier and I give him a swift kick in the stomach, and gather their guns to shove in my bag. "Life lesson boys," I call behind me. "I may be a girl, but you shouldn't mess with a girl who can take care of herself." Knowing I didn't hurt them _too _much I run off to my car and speed off.

**To be continued…**

_I know I made a mistake in Chapter 1 so I'd just like to say sorry for that. Also I'm not sure who I'm going to have Evelyn end up with, so if you want her to be with someone specific (Light, L, Matt, etc.) please go ahead and suggest, it would really help me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Evelyn Michaels**

I felt a giggle pass through me as I increased my speed towards the place my car was parked. "Idiots," I murmured. A smiled grew wider on my face when I remembered the looks in their faces when a teenage girl was kicking them to the ground I couldn't help but want to laugh. I speed around the corner and a curse slipped through my lips. My car was gone, L must've taken percussions and had my car towed while I was away from it. _I have to admit, inviting me to that tennis match was a smart move to get me away from my only transportation, and the only things I own,_ I thought to myself.

I heard footsteps and more men appeared from the alleyways, waiting for me. I whipped around to see men also behind. "Well isn't this an interesting situation, I have to admit, _Ryuuga_ sure caught me," I said loudly with a grin. I noticed there was a store that was not being blocked, they must have thought I wasn't going to use that as an escape route, well they thought wrong. I turned towards the door and ran full speed at the window, and jumped at the window to break it. I fell hard on my arm while the shattered glass dug its way into my skin. I quickly recover, and ran to where the back door was. I was this time on an alleyway that was connected to smaller alleyways. There was only a single bulky guy this time guarding the larger alleyway. He came at me with a big fist heading towards my face, and I grab onto his arm, and twist it onto his back. He grunted loudly with pain as I pulled his upper body downwards and kneed him on the back right next to his spine. The man falls on his knees and I turn and start running again. Men run up at the end of the large alleyway with guns pointed, I turn around and start running the other way when I saw more men come up with their guns pointed, I looked at the smaller alleyways to see men come out of the too. Suddenly I am surrounded, cornered. I put my hands up in surrender. Usually I would go at the men again, but I didn't want L to know about all my strength.

They come up behind me grabbing my arms, and covering my eyes. "You are under arrest for the suspicion of being Kira," they say before grabbing the legs in front of me, and pushing a cloth onto my mouth. I breathed in the sweet smell, and everything went black.

_-It was after school, and June wanted to walk me home. I tried, and tried to convince her not but she insisted. We were only a block away, and I told her I was fine from here. "Are you sure?" she asked, holding her books timidly. "I could come in with you, and explain to your parents why you're home so late." June offered. "Oh no, its okay, really, I just can't do it too often," I said back, even though I knew it was all a lie. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, okay Kara?" she said. "Got it, bye June," I said turning around. June then ran home and I sighed as she left. She wanted me to finish a project with her after school, and I wanted to be nice since she was my first friend so I stayed and helped her even though I knew that it was against the rules to go hang out after school. I walked in to face my foster parent's wrath when I noticed the house was empty. I then walked into my room taking off my white t-shirt when I felt arms grab me from behind. "You came home quite late," a familiar voice said while it hugged me from behind. I glance out of the corner of my eye to see Michael. He's a junior, and I am just a seventh grader, we both go to a K-12 school so I see him often. He has brown hair, tan skin, he's tall, and he's really built. He's really popular and he's the lead quarter back in the football team. I sighed, "Sorry, June needed help in this project she was doing, so I was helping her," I said, pushing myself out of his grip."You know no matter what the reason you're not allowed to stay anywhere after school," Michael said crossing him arms. "But don't worry, I won't tell them, for a price of course," he said with a grin. I weighed my options and decided I wasn't in the mood to get beaten today. "What's the price?" I asked which made him grin wider. Before I knew what was happening he pushed onto the bed, I gasp in shock and quickly tried to sit up, but Michael beat me to it by getting on top of me. "Shh," he said covering my mouth. "The price is you can't tell Taylor about this." Tears ran down my face, because I knew right then and there, he was going to rape me -_

I slowly opened my eyes, waking from the dream/memory, and found more darkness. I remember the events from earlier and I wiggle my body to confirm my suspicion. They did catch me, I now I was completely immobile. "Ah so you're awake," said a voice using a fake voice to cover his real one.

"Yes, it appears I am," I said.

"You know why you are here, yes?" the voice asked, although I knew it was L talking to me.

"Yes I do… L," I said.

"I guess it wouldn't be hard to figure out it was me talking to you, however, I'm surprised you are bold enough to say it," he said back.

"I thought you'd learn from me jumping at a window, and beating up your buddies, that I am a bold person, who takes risks," I said retorted.

"Enough mindless talk, tell me, are you Kira? Or perhaps what is your relationship to Kira?" L asked.

"My relationship? If you mean I am a Kira supporter I will tell you that I am in the middle. You see I am grateful for Kira killing all those disgusting men, those _criminals_, but I also feel like people who do law enforcement shouldn't be killed as well," I say.

"Hmm, do you work for Kira?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"No matter how much you deny I am still suspecting you, and right now your behavior is odd because any normal person would be denying over and over again, saying that we have made a mistake." L said.

"Why should I fear being caught, I know in my heart I am not Kira, so I have nothing to fear. Even if Kira did point all evidence towards me and I was killed, I would laugh in the end because Kira would use that to their advantage and act like they are really a god, by continue killing." I said. "You see L," I smirked to myself, here I when I confess to my knowledge. "I know everything about this case, I know that Ryuuga boy is L, I know you suspect both Light, and I as Kira, and I know you suspect Misa being the second Kira." I grinned.

There was a pause and finally he continued, "If you know everything, then do you know who Kira is, who the second Kira is, how Kira kills, and the outcome of this case?"

"I know the outcome of the case, and how Kira kills, but I do not know who Kira is or who the second one is as well," I lied calmly. It was better not to tell him everything I knew.

"You're bluffing!" a voice said who I presumed was someone else.

"If you do really know these things then tell us," L said.

"I cannot tell you for you need hard evidence, however on the other hand I might help you with this case, that is if I am not kept like this the whole time," I said referring to my situation.

"You have a deal," he said.

"Don't be fooled though," I warned. "I am neither on your side or Kira's." I then growled.

"I wouldn't have thought of it any other way," L said."But I do have another question, what is your real name? I searched your name, Kara Harpmen, and found you nowhere in the entire world."

"Yes, I go by many alias's, and no I will not tell you my real name, no one in the entire world knows my real name I can promise you that, my whole life I have lived by alias's but good luck trying to find it," I said.

"Hmm, I see," L said thinking, then the microphone shut off, gas filled the room, and I blacked out again.

When I came to I found myself lying on a couch, I reached up and ran my fingers through my hair when I froze realizing I could move my body. I sat upwards quickly looking around the room to find not very happy cops, Light, his father, and L. I looked at my wrist to find I have been handcuffed… to L.

"So, shall we still call you Kara?" L asked.

"Considering we're in Japan, and a Japanese name would be easier so say, call my Ramika, last name is not required, if asked its Ino." I said.

**Light Yagami**

And just went I was starting to like her. When she was locked up I noticed her true colors were popping out, and the whole act was just a… well, act. I glanced at her noticing her hand next to her ear, I observed some more and noticed she was flicking herself. I felt confused by her actions but pushed it away. I think I have some time to get her on my side, I could tell she was telling the truth about everything, I just needed some time alone with her.

**To be continued…**

_So here is just some of Evelyn's past… Sorry it's pretty dark, but she's a dark person. _

_To krystalballz: Thank you! And yeah that's true._

_To Himeno Kazehito: Thank you!_

_To D8nise: I don't think L trusts anybody at first so I'm going to make him really skeptical of her. But I'm going to make it so he starts to actually trust her. Yeah but a fight between L and Light would be so epic._


	4. Author's Note

**(AN) I would like to apologize for the confusion, I had an old chapter of when I was first writing this story on under my folder, without thinking I had put it up when actually I was suppose to use the new one. The real Chapter 4 will be in the system soon, I have fix some things as well. Please stay with me and once again I am so sorry this happened. Thank you to ****WildFireDreams ****for bringing this to my attention.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Evelyn Michaels**

That night I spent the night on a couch in the task force office along while the officers went over time. Although I felt uneven sleeping in a room filled with a bunch of guys who suspect me for Kira and don't trust me, but their useless chatter made my eye lids heavy.

-_"Evelyn," a familiar voice called, I turned around to find Taylor leaning against a locker, I noticed we were standing in the hallway of one of my old high schools. "Taylor," I cried with a smile on my face, while tears slowly dropped out of my eyes as I saw his silky blonde hair, his deep green eyes, and the cameo jacket he always wore. "Hey darling," he said with a kind smile, standing up to walk over to me and cup my cheek. I put my hand over his as more tears fell from my eyes and a wide smile spread on my face. "No, this has to be a dream, you died," I said, afraid to close my eyes in fear he would vanish if I did. "Can't argue with that, that really hurt," he said with a laugh. "I-I… I miss you," I said as my voice shaky. "I miss you too, and I want to say I'm sorry. I confessed my love to you right when I died, and that was wrong because now you'll have to live with it. I'm-I'm so sorry," he said, his voice shaking at the end. "Taylor," I sobbed. "I love you too, but I don't think I ever noticed because I think I thought my feelings towards you were only as brother and sister. Now I realize that it was love, I couldn't stop crying when you died, I couldn't let you go, the cops had to pry me off your body," I said, my body shaking slightly. "Sorry my love, I have to go," I said turning his back towards me. "No, wait!" I called racing after him only to ram into something hard. I look up to see the familiar black haired man with the deep gray eyes. "Hey sweetheart," he sneered grabbing my wrists. "No!" I screamed at the man who killed Taylor.-_

I leaped upwards screaming as I clutched my chest. Tears threatened my eyes, and I wasn't about to cry in front everybody. I flicked my neck a couple times, and then pinched it for a good measure. I always did that to try to get rid of the bad thoughts. "Ramika, you alright," Matsuda asked, his eyes filled with concern. _I didn't need his pity, _I thought.

"Fine," I said sitting up.

L eyed me, and I could see he knew I had a nightmare. I gave him a sharp glare and he just watched me in return like we were doing a staring contest where our lives are at stake. "Has Light been arrested," I asked looking at the screen in front of us.

"Yes, he is under suspicion of being Kira while Misa is under suspision of being the second Kira, although, Light went willingly." L explained.

I watched as Light stayed chained up in his cell, saying I didn't know Light too well was a lie, thanks to my freakish gifts, I knew too much about him, who he was before the death notebook and Ryuk, who he is now, and who'll he'll be in the past, I knew so much about him… I knew he was going to give himself up in order to prove his so-called innocence, but actually witnessing it in real life, made my heart ache for some reason. I wasn't sure what the feeling I was feeling was called, but I knew I agreed with him, truthfully, before I knew who he was, I was a Kira follower or team Kira some might say, and seeing the guy I had hoped would change the world completely and destroy all those nasty people, was… saddening.

"Ramika, you look sad," L stated.

"It may be hard for you to believe, but I guess you could say I'm somewhat close to Light, he was kind to me, and he didn't treat me like a freak, in a way I guess you could say I feel sort of like he's my friend, and seeing him in this situation makes me feel sad for him," I said, purposely making my voice soft, and sad to make L believe that was the reason I was sad. _It was so easy to act out because it's the real reason you're sad, _a voice said in my head. I shook my head to push away the thoughts. _Just admit it, you're starting like Light, maybe it's due to the fact he's as mad as you are, _the voice mocked again. _Or is it L that you actually like, maybe you're lying because you don't want L to know how much of a freak you are, because you like him, _the voice snickered. I gripped my head in frustration.

I continued to watch as Light looked miserable in the cell, while Misa looked not as miserable but more confused. _This is how we get the expression "dumb blonde" _I muttered to myself. I knew I was being too harsh towards Misa but I just didn't like her in general, I felt like she was too annoying and always threw around how she's _so _pretty, and maybe the fact she got rude to me when she first just met me because she thought I was going to take her little _Lighty-kins _away.

I turned my back finally; I knew what was going to happen so why even bother paying attention anyways.

"Wh-what… what am I doing here, L! I am not Kira, I don't belong here, please L. I don't know what came over me," Light cried to the camera. I glance over to L to see the most priceless expression ever. Shock, confusion, and most of all wonder crossed him usually masked face. His thumb, hovering just an inch from his lip, he could tell Light was telling the truth, and since he doesn't know how Light kills yet, he has no idea what is happening.

**Light Yagami**

The imprisonment was fine, as long as I didn't show anything that point to me being Kira then I would be fine. The losing memories was my main issue, I haven't got a chance to speak with Ramika yet about her being on my side, and now I would just have to wait until I get my hands on the death note again. It was strange; recently I have found myself thinking of Ramika more often. In the cell especially. For some reason I couldn't wait for the day Ramika smiles, i found myself daydreaming about the day in which she smiled, the day she'd open up to me. I knew I shouldn't have those kinds of feelings towards her, but in truth, I wish it was Ramika that was the second Kira instead of Misa. So I didn't have to fake date her or promise her the job of being the goddess of the new world. I remember the day I found out Misa was the second Kira, I was so bummed, and I tried to hide it so I could keep this other girl that has the same power as me, even stronger with the shinigami eyes, on my side.

The time finally came, pain surged through me and I tried my best to hold it in.

**L**

How could this be, he was telling the truth about not being Kira, just a second ago he seemed completely fine, now it was like he had no idea why he suggested it, like… like… he lost his memory. I could tell Ramika must know something of it, because it seemed like she enjoying my reaction a little too much, maybe it might be because she's never seen this expression on me and is amused but I know better than to assume that. Right now, I felt angry at Light. _Are you mad that you putted everything towards him being Kira when now you think otherwise or is it because you saw the look Ramika gave Light, and are jealous of Light, _a voice in my head asked, more liked… mocked. _Why would I be jealous of Light, _I asked myself. _No, I like Ramika, more than a friend way, that's why, _I told myself. _I can't believe this… I-I… am crushing on… Ramika?_

**To be continued…**

_So so sorry its late, moving is hard! And I'm also sorry that whole mix up! I can be so stupid._

_To Freddie4153: I will, sorry for the long wait._

_To Himeno Kazehito: I guess it just depends on who she will ultimately be paired up with._

_To D8nise: Right! Yeah sorry for the long wait._

_To krystalballz: Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Evelyn Michaels**

I shifted my gaze away, not waiting to scene unfold before my eyes. Light was yelling, trying to convince L he had made some sort of mistake. I must really be changing up the story because if I remember correct it took a little longer for him to lose his memory… I wasn't sure anymore, my mind kept going fuzzy.

His yelling got weirdly louder, and I pressed my palms to my ears, then flashes of my life came before my eyes, taking away reality… -_One of my foster father I had, John Kingston, to be exact, slapped me. I feel to the ground from the impact, holding my now red cheek. "P-please, I wasn't going to ever tell him anything," I begged. This was after John had found out I was dating a boy from school, and instantly thought I was going to tell him about what goes on in the Kingston household. "Yeah, sure you were, just shut up you little bitch, I don't want to hear any more of your lies," he spat. This time he pushed me to the ground and sent kicks to my face and my stomach. "P-please stop," I said very softly. "Just shut up," John growled. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, and saw a glass cup. I used the rest of my strength I have left to push myself off the ground and I run over quickly grabbing the cup and smashed it against John's head. I don't even turn to see the results, because I'm quickly jumping out through the window, and running down the street to find my new boyfriend, Ian. Before long I find his house and knock on the window to his room. "K-Kara, what are you doing-"he said sleepily until he noticed my appearance. "What the hell happened to you, who did this," he said, instantly getting angry. "C-can I stay with you tonight," I pleaded. "Of course, c'mon," Ian answered, helping me through the window. "What happened," he asked softly, cupping my face that was now painted with cuts, and red marks that would quickly turn to bruises. "I can't tell you, they'll send me away if I do," I said. Ian just hugged me instead of asking more, he probably would later, but right now, all he knew is that I needed comfort. "Kara, I have known you since I was eight, we've known each other since we were eight in fact, you know, you can always tell me anything, and I'll listen," Ian said, nuzzling my neck. "Yeah, I know," I whispered.-_

My mind went to darkness and then back to light, and I saw I was lying on a bed, the room was dark, and the only light it gave was from the moon, and the stars. _Wait, that can't be right, it was daytime if I remember well, _I thought, confused. I sat up, stretching my limbs, and tried to sit up, only feeling sore for some reason, and fell right back down. That's when I noticed what I was wearing, I had a white long sleeve baggy shirt, and big gray gym sweats on. The smell of apples, and sweets drifted into my nose, and I realize the shirt must belong to L, and the gym sweats must belong to Light.

Watari then opened the door, and I stared back at him surprised. "Ah, you're awake Miss Ramika, we were afraid you wouldn't," he said softly.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You had an anxiety and panic attack at the same time. The task force members weren't sure what was going on, and made the mistake of touching you which made you snap out of trance and hallucinate, before we got a chance to stop him, Aizawa was trying to control you and calm you down, but then he got angry and started fighting back against you and quickly knocked you unconscious. You have been unconscious for many days now," he explained.

"No wonder I feel so sore," I said, rubbing my hips.

"I'll go tell the others you're awake," he said, leaving my alone. He rather quickly, probably just wanting to leave L to answer the question to why I am in both his and Light's clothes.

"Ramika, are you okay," Matsuda yelled, running into my room.

"Yes, I'm fine Matsuda," I said, I quite liked Matsuda actually. Even though he was loud, and could act like an idiot sometimes, he was a good natured man, and those were hard to come by.

"Miss Ramika," Aizawa said, coming next to Matsuda. He put up a mask, but I could see a slight glint of pity, concern, and regret in his eyes. I could tell he felt bad for causing me to end up in my condition.

"Aizawa," I called, causing his to look back at me with shocked eyes. "It's alright; you had to do what you had to do to get me under control."

"Ramika," Light called, before Aizawa could say anything. "I was so worried, are you alright," he asked, putting a hand against my knee.

"Like I told Matsuda earlier, I'm fine, honestly," I said. I took in how he was stiff, and lightly touched his arm to get him to calm down, also remembering he lost his memories. He gave me a wry smile, then pain shot into his eyes for only a moment, and then disappeared.

"I see you are doing better," L commented, having the rest of the task force follow in behind him.

"Since you've finally graced me with your presence, I have a question for you L. Why am I in your shirt and Light's pants," I asked, clenching my jaw. "I mean, I have a suit case _full _of clothes," I commented.

"Well you see, there have been cases where your natural scent doesn't help you get a pull back to reality, and instead need to be covered in scents that are close to you, and since Light and I are the only people I know of at the moment that are in, some way, close to you, I decided to have you dressed in clothes we have recently worn. Besides, we had to end up dressing you anyways, your shirt and pants had ripped," L stated.

"What do you mean, they just suddenly ripped," I growled.

"When Aizawa was fighting against you he had managed to pull off your leather jacket and grabbed onto your tank top which was ripped apart when you jumped away from him, and your jeans already having artificial tears in them, actually ended up in shreds," he said, and I could feel my face instantly pale. If my shirt ripped like they said it did, then they must've of saw my scars, that's probably why Aizawa was pitying me earlier, not because I was hurt, but because of the scars.

"Ramika, what happened to you," Matsuda said, asking what everyone in the room was dying to know. "Your back looks like the back of a slave, there are so many scars," he said sadly, and he was right. I gotten so many scars on my body, doctors confirmed about 40% of my skin tissue was scar tissue, if not, more. My back was the worse though, it looked like I was slave in the olden times, there were even a couple places where they overlapped.

"Lets just say, I didn't cry about not having a Malibu Barbie doll, there were way worst things," I stated.

"No," Mogi spoke up. "Tell us now, what happened to you," he said.

I hesitated, but the look L gave me said there was no way getting out of this one. "Fine, I'm a foster kid from America." I took a deep breath, the pain of my past making a lump in my throat, and then continued, "Growing up in the foster care system was a terrible way to grow up. They used to separate girls and boys so there were foster homes where there were only girls and ones where there were only boys. All the girls though, they thought I was a freak and liar, they would purposely pick fights with me, making the system think I was bad news. After a while of me not working well anywhere, they gave up caring about me and sent me to boy foster homes. The problem is: you're putting a young girl who doesn't know how to take care of herself, into a place filled with men. The foster fathers usually just beat me, and the boys there, they would do… bad things to me. Sometimes they would… touch me, watch me in the shower, and so much more. It made me hate both men and women, men for doing what they did to me, and women for putting me into that situation. I always tried to toughen it up, but it's hard to be home knowing a boy might try to force himself on you, and going to school because you just got bullied. That's where all my scars come from, well most of them that it, they come from the foster fathers beating me with their belt. It wasn't till the last foster home that I finally snapped. It was with a man whose wife had died; he drank a lot, and neglected me. I had certain rules I had to follow, like never talk back, never complain, never bring friends home, and so on. One day, he was in a terrible mood, and I tried to be nice to him, but that only agitated him, and he punched me. In panic mode, I ran out of the house, and since we lived right in front of the woods, I ran down an old hiking trail. I thought I lost him until he grabbed me, and threw me onto one of the fishing docks since there was a lake there. He punished me for running away, which is why I have this scar over my eye, he hit my face with a belt. He didn't think I had learned my lesson just yet and threw me into the freezing cold lake. He held me under, and I hit my head on the dock which caused me to lose conscious. He thought I had drowned, he panicked and started to do CPR on me, but I wasn't under that long. He then dragged me into the woods and half buried me since he was so tired. When I woke up, I had survived and I was raging mad. I knew I was no longer safe there, and when I walked back to his house I grabbed a shovel from outside, and I… I… beat… him to… death, with it, even after he was death I just kept hitting corpse. And I left for good after that, lived on my own ever since, I'm murderer, so I thought it was only fit I stay away from people," I finished.

Aizawa looked sad for me, Chief Yagami looked shocked, Mogi looked sad for me as well, Matsuda looked in pain from my story, L looked at me with a caring expression, and Light did the most unexpected thing, he smiled kindly at me.

"You've been through a lot, and what he did to you was wrong, you're not a murderer, you were protecting yourself. You only call yourself a murderer because you want people to think of you as the villain because that's how you see yourself, when you're actually the hero," Light said, grabbing my shoulders. I let my mask fall and stared in shock.

"Yes, Light is right, even though you killed someone, you weren't a murderer, and he tried to kill you as well, protecting yourself isn't a crime, it's an reaction, and perfectly understandable," L intervened, giving me a small smile. At that moment right there, I had decided I was going to save them, both of them, for they were the first people, men to be more exact, that was around my age, and treated me with kindness. If only they knew I was really a freak.

**To be continued…**

_Whew, that was quite the long chapter. So for votes on who Evelyn will end up with is Light: 2 L: 2. This is hard for me because I like L and hated that Light killed him, but honestly, during the show I was on team Light because I'm all for vigilantism. That was a long chapter too; I decided that next chapter or the chapter after that, I'm finally going to decide on one of them to pair her (based on what you people have said for why she'd be perfect for them) with since I want to start their romance. Anywho, now you know why Evelyn hates people!_

_To Pattypop: hehe thank you so much, your review made my day, it was so sweet! Like L's cakes! Yeah and I wanted to make her blonde so that it shows that even being the same hair color, that's the only thing they'll share, because she is way more awesome than Misa._

_To krystalballz: Thank you lots and lots! I agree with the Light part, its perfect for many opportunities and you don't find as many LightxOC as you do LxOC. Thanks again._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Evelyn Michaels**

Kira has started killing again, or should I say, the creep from the Yotsuda Group. Light and L believe the killings are for monetary profit, and then soon L brought in Aiber and Wedy.

L then got a distress signal from Matsuda and called him to see what the problem was.

"Yo, Matsuda, yeah it's me, been a while buddy," L said with fake cheerfulness. "Doesn't sound like you're out right now, don't tell me your home already. So, you by yourself," he asked in the phone. After a moment he turned to us, "He's not with Misa right now, Matsuda must be on his own," he said to us.

"So, do you want to go out drinking tonight," L asked into the phone. "Ah, what's the matter, don't tell me your wallet is in trouble again." L turned to us again, "Matsuda is saying he's in trouble," then went back to the phone, "Well that's too bad, guess I'll drag you out some other time alright, see ya buddy."

Light then called Misa but she didn't pick up. "Misa number went to voicemail, I left her a message to get back to me as soon as possible." he explained.

L told us we just had to wait and watch the situation. I wished it was me who got in trouble with the Yotsuda Group because I would probably be better at stalling and handling the situation better than Matsuda, it's kind of easy to see when he lies.

"Ramika, I want you to go down there and find Misa, I have a feeling you'll know how to handle this problem," L said turning to me. I nod my head and leave quickly.

I run down to where her movie shoot was and found the certain blonde finishing up. "Misa," I called my voice a little breathless.

"I got a call from Light, so he does care about me when I'm not around," Misa squealed in delight.

"Misa, you can call Light back later, Matsuda might have gotten you a job as a spokes person for the Yotsuda Group," I explained.

"That can wait, Light is the top priority," she sneered.

"Light was just calling you to tell you, now come on, we don't have much time," I said, grabbing her arm and ignoring her calls of protest as I brought her to the Yotsuda Group. She sent a quick call to her office while I dragged her.

I tried to be as fast as possible, I remember that Matsuda wasn't suppose to die, but since I've changed the story so much, there's a chance he could die. "Hi, this is Misa, she doesn't do nudes, but laundries are okay." I explained, still gripping her arm.

"Who is she," the men next to Matsuda asked.

"Oh, this is co-manager, K-Kara Wilkins," Matsuda explained using my alias.

"Hm," I blonde guy pondered looking between me and Misa. "I got to admit, the co-manager is cuter than Misa, but that's not really the issue here."

I zoned them out for a second letting go of Misa's arm when suddenly I heard something I pike my attention, "If we're going to have a spokes person is would be Kara," someone said.

"I got an okay from our office to have a special reception." Misa giggled, while ignoring what the blonde haired man said, but I could see it bothered her that said he liked me better than Misa. Matsuda stared at her like she was an alien, he must not get what she's trying to do.

Misa decided to entertain the group with the rest of the models from the agency. "Oh, and Kara's a model too, did you know that," Misa said. "So she'll be entertaining you too."

_Crap, _I whispered in my head. I had to admit it was a smart move to make, it would help me get out of there as well, but truthfully I hated the fact I had to get lover-dovey with these guys. A guy with long black hair put his arm around my shoulders, while a guy I recognize as the man taking Light's place as Kira sits so close to me our sides are basically smashed up together

"So, Kara, that's a pretty name," the black haired man said. He seemed quiet, kind of gentlemanly, so I did my best to bear with it although I knew his looks are deceiving.

"Y-yeah," I said, forcing a blush to look shy.

"Hm, interesting," he said, tracing the scar that goes over my eye. "How'd you get the scar?"

I felt suddenly angry, I didn't like one bit when people ask me about my scars. _But you didn't mind when L asked, you just didn't want to talk about it, _a voice in my head says, and I realize it was right. "O-oh, I was attacked one night, but it was alright, I healed," I said grinning.

He frowned, "it must've of been terrible, but if I was there I would've made sure he paid," the guy said, leaning down close to my ear. I felt shivers run up my spine as his hot breath played with my ear, and it wasn't the good kind of shivers. He pulled back to look into my face, I opened my mouth to speak and he used that opportunity to smash his lips on mine. I really wanted to push him off but I knew I had to keep acting the part, and then Matsuda saved me when he shoved the door open making a loud sound. The black haired man pulled away from me glaring at Matsuda for ruining 'our' moment.

Then the plan was put into action; Matsuda acted drunk and then threw himself over the railing. The girls screamed in terror and the men looked shocked beyond belief. I acted like the scared girls and ran out of the building, silently singing for joy that I got away from that guy.

I arrived soon back at the task force. I'm a little earlier than the others who had to go out to complete L's plan leaving me with only Light, and L. Light rushed over to me, "Ramika, are you alright," he said, worry laced into his words.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice betraying my words. I shook my head trying to toughen up, but when that guy kissed me I couldn't help but remember all those times those boys took advantage of me.

"Are you sure, you know it's perfectly-"L started to say before I interrupted him.

"I said I was fine got that," I snapped, then walked into my room.

Once alone in my room, I forced the tears to hold back. _I can't be weak, I can't be pathetic, I have to be strong, I no longer cry, I no longer feel, I no longer cry, I no longer feel, _I repeated to myself, trying to convince myself I haven't gone soft again.

"Ramika," a voice said softly. I turn to find L standing in the doorway.

"What do you want," I growled.

"You're upset with me," he stated.

"No I'm not, I mean, why would I be," I said back angrily.

"You're upset with me because I sent you in there, and one of the men tried something with you, am I correct," he asked.

"N-no," I said weakly.

"Your voice betrays your words," L finishes.

"Why would you care anyways," I said turning my back.

"Because Ramika, whether you noticed this or not, we are friends, and friends care about each other. Right now though I know you're trying to push me away, because you've been reminded about something terrible that has happened to you that caused you to have that scar over your eye. Don't try to deny it, Misa told me about one of the men who took a certain liking towards you mentioning your scar, she said after he said that you tensed up, and your aura completely changed." L explained.

"No L, that's where you are wrong, I am mad at myself because I'm being too weak at the moment, I feel the need to cry, yet I don't want to because it's a form of weakness," I said, then looked up to the ceiling while silent hot tears streaked my face. I closed my eyes hoping that would stop them from falling, but it only made it worse.

I felt hands cup my face and wipe my tears away; I opened my eyes to find L looking directly at me with a serious expression. "Crying isn't a form of weakness, it's a form of emotion, that you refuse to show because you don't want anybody to know you can feel those types of emotions too," L said.

"F-fine," I stuttered. "But if I'm going to cry I don't want it do it in front of you, or anybody, so could you leave… please." L nodded him head in understanding, wiping a couple more tears before reluctantly leaving.

I sat on my bed letting the tears flow as they please. I sobbed quietly, and smashed my head into the pillow. I wasn't crying because I was scared, I wasn't crying because some random guy forced a kiss from me, I was crying because of the memories the guy brought up by mentioning my scar, and kissing me. He reminded me of all the terrible things my foster brothers would do, and he reminded me of the terrible event which lead me to end up with a scar over my eye.

"Look at you, being all weak, it's be a long time since I've seen you cry… well it's been a long time since I've seen you in general." A familiar voice said. I jerk upwards to find a certain black haired man, who has become my constant fear, who was standing at the doorway to the balcony, Kosei. His deep grey eyes looked me up and down and he stared at my condition.

"Kosei… you…" I stuttered and fell backwards out of fear. He was the only guy I have ever feared after I grew tough-hearted. Kosei smirked in response; he then in a heartbeat grabbed me covering my mouth.

"Nobody will come for you anyways, I turned off the cameras in this room, besides, no one cares about you except for me, you should be leaping for joy that I found you," he said, leaning down towards my ear.

I bite his hand causing it to draw back as he cursed, and screamed as loud as I can, "L!"

But Kosei is right, no one cares about me, so I doubt anyone will notice that I have been kidnapped by the man I fear the most.

**To be continued…**

_Sorry that this chapter is too fast paced, next one will be slowed down more. But I kind of had troubles with it so I honestly don't like this chapter. But next chapter there's going to be LxEvelyn moments! Squeee! _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Evelyn Michaels**

After I yelled for help, Kosei tightened his grip on my waist, causing me to awkwardly push against his arms. Then the door burst open, and L walked in followed by Light, and the task force.

"Wh… who are you," Chief Yagami growled at Kosei.

"Always with the questions; who I am, what am I doing here, and yada yada yada," Kosei said calmly.

"Release her," Mogi yelled. Kosei quickly covered my mouth, muffling my screams for them to go away.

"No can do Kanzo Mogi," Kosei grinned.

"How… how do you know my name," Mogi growled.

"Oh don't start thinking you're all special now, I just have to know everybody who comes into my little _lamb's _life," Kosei said, smiling down at me with a sick lovingly expression, then jerked his gaze to L. "Even you, Ryuzaki, or should I say, the all and mighty L."

His statement caused L to look in shock at him, dropping his mask completely. The task force stared in horror at Kosei, while Kosei let out a crackling laugh. "We're wasting time, c'mon my little lamb, we shall go to a place where no one shall find us, just _you _and _me _against the world."

Without warning, he ran right to the balcony, jumping off. The air swirled around me, and I felt tremors run through my body, even though if we still ended up landing on the ground with nothing for us to land on, there would be a very slim chance I would live due to the fact Kosei's back is the one facing the ground. I heard very distant screams, I wasn't sure what they said, or if they were even for me, but I hoped that maybe, just maybe, someone would catch Kosei before I had to spend my days as his little _lamb. _

Our bodies slammed onto an air mat, breaking our fall. I then remembered Kosei had many followers and they most likely put that there. A sharp pain went through my neck, and I blacked out.

_ -I had been walking home from school when I noticed a box on the ground in front of the front door. Inside there was a letter and it read:_

_My Little Lamb,_

_You sure like to play hard to get, fortunately for me; I'm great at that game. You shouldn't lie to yourself my lamb, you are as in love with me as I am with you. And one day you shall grace my bed._

_I shuddered, feeling fear wipe over me. Inside the box was a couple pictures of me at school and inside my room, always to remind me that Kosei isn't going anywhere. I went inside and shoved the pictures and the letter in my drawer to keep as evidence towards the stalking. "Kara, what ya doing," A male voice asked. I panicked and spin towards the door to find Taylor leaning against the doorway with his signature cameo cargo pants. "Tay! Don't do that, if it isn't obvious you scared the heck out of me," I stated, putting a smile on my face. "Sorry, sorry," he laughed, throwing his arms up. "So, like I asked before, what you up to," he asked again, probably sensing something wrong. "N-nothing just got home," I stuttered, hiding the picture and letter filled drawers behind me. "You know, you're a terrible liar when it comes me," Taylor stated walking up to me. He put his hand behind me grabbing the drawer handle and I reluctantly move so he can open it, I always hated hiding things from him. "Where are all these pictures from," he growled, then grabbed one of the letters and started reading it, he scowled, he probably picked up one of the ones where Kosei described to me in quite vivid detail of what he would do to me if we were in bed. "There from this guy… whose… been stalking me," I said hesitantly. "But honestly I'm fine and can take care of this," I said quickly. "Why didn't you tell me," Taylor growled again. "I just…" I couldn't finish and dropped my head, I hated when Taylor found out I hadn't told him things. "Hey, darling," Taylor said softly, running his hands up and down my arms causing me to lift my head. "All I meant is that you should've told me, don't worry, I ain't mad at you, I just mad you didn't tell me, you know I don't like it when you keep secrets from me, especially important ones," he said. Taylor wrapped his arms around me, smiling down at my face, then pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Yeah, I'm sorry," I apologized.-_

I jerked upwards awake from that dream of my memory. I looked around to find myself in a bed with lavender sheets, wearing a red silk night dress. I looked around finding nobody which is quite odd. I jumped out of my bed only to be pulled back down. That's when I noticed my wrists and ankles had been shackled to the bed, leaving just enough chain to move around but not to go anywhere. "Ah, my lamb is awake," a voice said, and I turned to find its owner was no other than Kosei. His gray eyes watching me intensely while he ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"I told you one day you shall grace my bed, did I not," he grinned, and I felt fear takes its toll on me.

**Light Yagami**

It had been a couple days since that strange man took Ramika. L cant seem to find anything about him, and we've put the Kira investigation on stand-by while we look for our missing friend. I noticed that nobody from the task force has seemed too cheerful, weirdly, Ramika has made and effect in the task force, even though she had a stoic personality at times, and acted like the bad guy, we could all tell she was a good person. Even Aizawa seems worried about her kidnapping. L has working day and night and so have I to find her, the only problem is, we can tell we are dealing with a very powerful and smart person if she strikes fear into even Ramika's eyes and the fact he seems to know more about Ramika than anybody.

I should be happy that the Kira investigation is on stand-by, I remembered I was Kira when I touched Ramika, it was strange, quick and for the most part painless, nothing like when I had my memories removed, but truthfully, I didn't like the reason it was on stand-by.

"Ryuzaki," Watair said, running into the room.

"What is it Watari, have you found something," L asked.

"Yes, you see, I looked into Ramika's first alias she used with us, Kara Harpman. Even though it was heavily guarded, I was able to breach through it and found information on her. She was a foster child in the foster care system, and in her last foster home, Kara ran away with another foster child there, one whose name is Taylor White." Watari explained.

"That's great news, where is Taylor White currently," L asked.

"That's where the bad news comes in, apparently, Taylor was murdered, and Kara called the police, but they were too slow to get there, he died right in front of her. If you read the reports, it said Kara was clinging onto Taylor refusing to let him go. It actually took a couple hours to pry her off his body and even then she was screaming at them and desperately trying to get to him. From the video feed I got of the murder, the man who killed Taylor, matches the appearance of the man who just took Ramika perfectly," Watari said. Everyone in the task force had wide eyes, and their jaws dropped.

"Hm," L thought this over. "Light, bring me her bag," L ordered. I left and grabbed her suitcase, and L started to go through it like he was looking for something which was strange since we already went through the bag. L pushed everything out then grabbed a knife and cut through the fabric of the suit case. Between the fabric of the suit case was a bad, filled with letters and pictures.

"What the…" Aizawa commented. L open the bag and dropped out all the pictures on the table. We started going through them, and noticed they were all of her, and by the looks of it, she had no idea someone was taking a picture of her.

I then grabbed a letter on the table and read it out loud. "Hello, my little lamb. Do you really think that boy will protect you from fate? You should know better than to get closer to other man when you already belong to me. After all, you know I shall kill anyone who ever gets close to you, I took care of your friends, next will be that boy who believes he loves you, Taylor was his name. Remember everywhere you go, I shall follow you. Don't think running away will make a difference. I will find you, and once I do your little boyfriend will be dead. In time, my love."

I let out an unintentional growl, while L looks in between wanting to punch someone or wanting to throw up. "Don't worry, Ramika… Kara… whatever your name is, I'll find you, and destroy that man who ruined you," I heard L angrily vow under his breath.

**To be continued…**

_So I wont be able to update just for a while but I don't think it'll take me any longer than usual, it'll probably just be the same._

_CrystalRaptor: Like where they're both dating her? That's a good idea actually…_

_Krystalballz: Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Evelyn Michaels**

"Don't worry babe, I'm not going to hurt you," Kosei said, chuckling while he walked up to where I laid.

"You said that last time, and afterwards I ended up with a couple scars," I growled back at him, trying to appear brave.

"Yes, and for that, I am sorry. I let anger get the best of me when you yourself wouldn't tell me you're real name yet you tell another man," Kosei said, then ran a hand through my hair causing me to flinch involuntarily.

I slammed my eyes shut, scrunching my face up as I felt his hand stroking my hair. "S-stop touching me," I attempted growled, but my voice failed.

"Why, my little lamb, why should a man stop touching a woman that is his," Kosei asked, cupping my face.

"I am not yours," I said back, trying to watch my words since I knew from past experience that Kosei did unthinkable things when you angered him.

"Now now," Kosei cooed, rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks sending a fearful shiver up my spine. "We're not being truthful with ourselves are we my little lamb?" I thought it over in my head lightning fast, and realized, the only way I'll be able to get out of this alive, and protect others, was to play along with his sick fantasy.

I nodded my head, "yes," I whispered, placing my hand on his that rested on my cheek. "I have been lying to myself, just now I have realized that I have always been in love with you, but I hung out with other guys just to keep your eyes on me," I finished, forcing a blush on my cheeks to appear I was speaking the truth.

"That's only natural," Kosei said, giving me a very kind smile with a kind expression. "But you should know, you're the only girl for my eyes, no woman no matter how high quality of beauty, or how high if value of person they are, could ever out match you, you are the only girl for me," Kosei confessed. "And now that you know this, we can finally be together," Kosei concluded, lifting my head to his, and then pressing his lips to mine. I froze, then quickly shook myself inwardly, remind myself I had to play along. His teeth bit my lower lip, asking for entrance, and I slowly, hesitantly opened my mouth, his tongue slowly exploring my mouth like he's waited a long time to do this. _I have to do this, if I refuse, he might kill someone out of anger, it could be L… or Light… or the task force… or he might as go as far as to track down my real family and kill them, _I thought, then forced myself to continue kissing him back.

**Somewhere Else 3****rd**** POV**

"Hey dad, finally home," a boy I his late teens state. The boy sat on a big dark brown couch as he watched his father walked into their big house. His hair was jet black, and he had fair skin. His father came up to him, he had black haired that styled with gel, blue eyes, and wore a business suit.

"Hey Jack, where is everybody else?" the father asked, setting down his briefcase.

"Wiley went out, you know how he gets when this day comes around, he didn't really state where he was going. Ian went to lacrosse practice, and Alex went with mom to the store, they'll be back soon." The boy answered his father.

"I worry for Wiley, out of everyone here he takes the anniversary of Evelyn's disappearance the worst," his father commented, looking out the window with a sorrow expression.

"Well when Evelyn first disappeared, we all took it hard, but the rest of us learned to grieve and move on, but Wiley has this weird belief that she's still alive out there, and is somewhere, which is hard to believe considering she wouldn't be able to survive on her own considering her age, and social services were on watch for a young girl named Evelyn Michaels to appear on their doorstep, there is no way she'd be alive," Jack stated.

"Jack, Wiley knows that, somewhere in his head, the fact is, is that Wiley wants to believe she's alive because he can't handle the loss of her death. You boys were always so close to Evelyn, when even though you'd expect the older brothers to torment their younger sister, you guys never did, and I know Wiley was especially close to her. You remember when that one boy… ah, yes, his name was Ricky Vore, liked Evelyn, and Wiley threatened him," the father asked, remembering the old, yet, unforgotten memory.

"Yeah," Jack said, smiling a bit.

"Hunny, we're home," a soft female voice called, entering the house followed by three more boys.

"Hey boys, how was your day," the father asked, smiling at the boys as his wife who had just called to him came up to his side.

"How can you just stand there and smile," growled the eldest of the four boys. He was about twenty, with blonde hair and gray eyes. He wore cameo cargo pants, black cargo boots, and a black tee tucked into his pants. His hair was gelled he looked too professional for his age.

"Wiley, I'm just trying to lighten the mood," he father said, his smile faltering just a bit which caused the blonde named Wiley to let out a huff and cross his arms.

"Well, my day was good for the most part," the next boy stated, he had dark brown, almost black hair like Jack, and brown eyes with olive skin. He sat down next to Jack, the family quickly sitting down on the couch as well.

"That's good Alex, what about you Ian?" the woman who is the mother said, smiling a bright smile at her boys, and husband. The mother had long straight blonde hair cut into an a-line, with hazel eyes. "I'll go finish dinner," she whispered to her husband before placing a kiss to his cheek, and leaving to the kitchen using the things she got at the store.

"Eh, my day was okay, I guess," Ian said next. He had light brown hair and slightly tan skin. "I mean, in lacrosse practice, I missed a couple goals, which is bad in the coaches eyes, but I guess that's due to… today," Ian finished hesitantly.

"Okay guys, dinner's rea-"the mother said, only to be cut off by the doorbell ringing.

The woman walks up to the door, muttering about who it could be. She opens to find three suspicious men standing in her doorway. They hold up something to her face, and the mother lets out a gasp.

**Evelyn Michaels**

I kept my gaze at the wall, trying to hold back the tears that threatened my eyes. I manage to convince Kosei I wasn't ready… for that. So he was just sleeping in bed with me, his arm draped tightly around my waist. I felt silent tears roll down my face as I bit my lip trying to suppress a sob; I quickly wiped my tears away on the pillow under my head, sniffling a bit.

I just hoped that L and the task force were alright, and that they weren't searching for me. This was all my fault and I had to pay for the consequences.

**Light Yagami**

"Light, Misa is so happy," Misa sang, grabbing my arm.

"Why is that," I asked softly, although I wished nothing more than to rip her arm off of mine, I found myself wishing it was Ramika that was holding my arm.

"Well, Light is with Misa, and not with that other girl. She defiantly cant out pretty Misa, and I'm glad you finally realized and is with Misa," Misa stated.

"Ramika, and I were never that close Misa, and she even told you it," I said frowning. I felt like growling at her for calling herself prettier than Ramika when it was obvious Ramika was prettier than Misa, but it wasn't just her looks. Ramika was smart, serious, played the villan when instead she was meant to be the hero; Ramika also had a good sense of justice, which I couldn't love more about.

L has been extremely affected by Ramika's absence. I notice at times he holds the stuffed cow we found in her suit case, and stares at it for long amounts of time.

Misa and I walk into the task force, and once again, there is L holding Ramika's stuffed cow in his hands. "No more leads on Ramika, however, Watari and some outside forces think they might be onto something, and will report back to us as soon as possible," L said emotionlessly as his thumb caressed the stuffed cows ear.

**L**

I didn't realize how close I was to Ramika in such a short amount of time, it felt as if we've known each other for years at a time, yet it hasn't even been that long.

When I was finally left alone, with the exception of Watari, I went through her things alone, and that's where I found a stuff animal cow. It was hidden along with the bag of letters and pictures along with a sapphire heart locket hanging on a gold chain. I knew these items were either important, or sacred to her, so I held onto the stuffed cow.

That's when Watari called, saying the possible lead he got is an positive lead, and I didn't know what to feel with the information I got.

**To be continued…**

_So just an quick update, I've been trying to slow the story down more, but there's so much I just want to add!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_!Important!: I understand there is some confusion with Evelyn being a foster child but yet have a family who thinks she's dead (or just missing), but I promise that you'll soon find out why it is that way. Anyways, in with the story!_

**L**

"Watari, there's a forty percent chance that if we look into Kara Wilkins life, and how she got her, we'll be able to connect that back to who Ramika is really," I claimed, pressing a thumb to my lip.

"Very well, I'll look into that," Watari said turning to the door to leave, and then hesitated by the door before turning back to me.

"Ryuzaki, I believe it's best if you continue with the Kira case while I will look into finding Ramika… Even though Ramika may be more for vigilantes than police, I know that continuing the Kira case is what she would've wanted," Watari continued.

"Not until she comes back, she has vitriol information that we need," I said back. Watari gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, and honestly, I didn't really believe myself.

"Is it the info you need, or the fact that you need Ramika? That you want to finish this case with her by your side?" Watari asked.

At first, I wasn't sure what to say, then finally I came up with the right words, "Ramika is part of the task force now, which means I am responsible for her and her actions, so right now, our main focus should be finding her while doing the Kira case on the side, that way we'll be able to finish the case." Watari nodded at my words, accepting them, but I saw he didn't believe in them. Watari then started to leave to go talk with the others who will be helping us with finding Ramika: a few certain boys from Wammys. I noticed the longing stare Watari was giving while standing at the front of the door, but I went away typing at my computer to appear alright.

Once he was gone, I let out a huge sigh. At the moment I was the only one there at the task force headquarters. Everyone else had been working hard, but I could tell the tiredness was getting to them so I sent them all home to rest.

I checked surveillance cameras once more, hoping that her face structure would show up, but so far no luck. "Where are you Ramika," I sighed angrily, resting my head in my hands as my fingers dug through my hair. After a while of staying in that position, I glanced up to had my view come upon the stuffed animal cow we found in her suitcase. I could tell this stuffed animal cow meant a lot to her, it was hidden in her suitcase along with a pink blanket with white clouds on it. The blanket smelled faintly of woman perfume, while the cow smelled faintly of men cologne, which was quite strange considering that Ramika's life in the foster care system wasn't good, you could tell just by looking at her.

I shook my head, and that's when Light came in. Misa was clinging onto his arm like it was her life line, and she giggled and smiled up at Light's face.

"Oh, hey Ryuzaki," Misa said, somewhat startled because she didn't notice my presence. "What's that," Misa asked, referring to the cow on the table.

"None of your concern," I stated, before standing up to grab the cow, but Misa beat me to it.

"Ohhh~ It's so soft," she sang, then pulled it into a hug. Before I knew what I was doing, I snatched the stuffed animal out of her arms.

"It's Kara's, and I'm sure she would appreciate you not touching it," I growled, making sure I call her Kars because that's how she introduced herself to Misa.

"But… but… I thought she no longer was here," Misa cried.

"Kara's just on leave for a while, had some business to take care of, she'll be back soon," I answered calmly, when inside I felt furious. Misa opened her mouth to object but the look I gave her shut her right up, and Light looked somewhat relived at her sudden quietness.

**To be continued…**

_Yeah… I know… It's a really __**really **__short chapter but fear not! For this will probably be the only time I shorten a chapter. Anyways, I hope it's okay and you'll stay with me, you will understand her past better in either the next chapter or the one after that._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**3****rd**** POV**

The woman at the Michaels family house gasped when three people at her door showed up, they were all Japanese, and two of them were holding badges up at the blonde's face.

"I'm Aizawa," the first man spoke.

"I'm Matsuda," the next man spoke.

"And we're both police from a task force in Japan," they spoke in perfect English.

"I'm Light, son of the chief of that task force," the teenager spoke next.

"Oh, well, I not sure why police from Japan and a teenage boy would be here, but please, come on in," she said, stepping away from the doorway so the officers and the boy could get by.

"Sweetheart, who are these people," the father of the family asked, putting a protective arm around his wife.

"First we need to asked a couple questions, Mrs. Patty Michaels, did you and your husband have a daughter named Evelyn Michaels who disappeared when she was only seven?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes, police searched her room and found evidence of a break it, but they never found who that was, and never found Evelyn," the mother, Patty, spoke, while she hung her head as tears threatened.

"Why are you asking us these questions," the father snapped. "Today is her anniversary of her disappearance and death, so why bring up terrible memories?"

"Mr. Toby Michaels, I understand you may believe that, but we had to ask to make sure we have the right people," Light stepped in, making the family look at each other with confused looks. "Your daughter, is very much alive, in fact, we are trying to retrieve her as we speak. She will soon be reunited with you all," Light continued. The whole family jaws dropped, but Wiley instantly smiled a big and bright smile, one the whole family haven't seen since Evelyn was with them.

"She's… she's… she's _alive_!" Wiley cheered, tears streaked down his face, while a smiled burned onto his face.

The other brothers looked on the verge of crying along with Wiley, while their mother did cry, however, their father only glared at the Light.

"Are you trying to pull something on us, I have heard many times from police saying they are close to finding her, giving us false hope!" the father yelled, causing the smiles on the rest of the family's face to drop off.

"I can assure you, there will be no false hope, for you see, we have met Evelyn, at the time we had no idea who she really was, and I can promise you she will be back with you," Matsuda said, smiling sweetly at the family then his phone went off. "In fact, there's the call that says we were able to get her, they would've called Aizawa if it failed," Matsuda said pulling out his phone, while the family stood there stunned at the realization that their Eve is coming home for real.

"I understand it's a lot to take in," Aizawa spoke up, pulling them out of their trance. "But when she comes here, I need you all to take your time with her. Evelyn has been through so much that it makes our everyday nightmares become like children stories. She has lost a lot, and been alone for so long, it will take lots of time for her to open up. When you meet her, you will see she has thrown away her emotions, and they've been gone for a long time, and you will see the scars on her body. Don't pity her because she hates when that happens, just show you care for her, and accept her no matter what, okay?" Aizawa announced.

The family nodded. "Wait," Jack said, "what exactly has she been through?"

"Not even we know, we actually don't know anything about her really, just that her real name is Evelyn Michaels, and she has tons of alias," Light said, leaving out the whole part of her being in a foster home.

**Evelyn Michaels**

A few days have passed I believed; I'm not sure; I was put into a different room with no windows. Currently, I was laying sprawled out on top of the bed, the only thing covering my naked form was a red velvet blanket with shackles still on my ankles, though Kosei took off the ones on my wrist knowing he is with me most of the time. The distant sound of rushing water told me Kosei was getting ready for bed.

I unconsciously my fingers feather touch the side of my neck, where I knew hickeys laid. I knew they lay on my shoulder too, and my shoulder blades, and my chest, and my collarbone as well.

"Eve, are you hungry," Kosei asked, walking out of the bathroom wearing only pajama pants.

"No, I'm fine," I said, pulling my upper half of my body up on my elbows.

"Okay babe, just want to take care of my little lamb," Kosei smirked before moving towards me. He picked me up and pushed me under the covers of the bed, before getting in himself. "Do you want to go for a round tonight," he asked huskily, moving to me to wrap his arms around my waist and bit my ear playfully.

I involuntarily shuddered, and then realizing what I did, I forced a purr to seem like I shuddered from lust. Kosei was very good at reading body language, so I had to what my movements very carefully at all times. Last night however, I gotten tired from acting all the time and I couldn't manage to convince him I wasn't feeling up to doing 'it'. So last night, he took me. And while he was asleep, all I did was rub my hands over my body hoping to get rid of the disgusting feeling of him inside of me.

A loud crash made both of us freeze. "Hold on, I'll be back," he said, getting up and out of bed with run. _This is your chance, _a thought echoed in my head, and I reached up to grab a bobby pin that was laying on the night stand. I go to sit up, but pain courses through my body and I flop on my back. When Kosei took me, he did it so hard, I couldn't move my legs, or sit up on my butt.

More noises came from outside the door, some sounded like gun shots, then suddenly the door opened with a bang revealing a blonde haired boy with strange clothes, with a chocolate bar hanging in one hand, and a gun hanging from the other, behind him came in another boy with a striped shirt, and goggles. The striped shirt boy simply smiled softly at me, and went over to the locks of the shackles, and undid them. "My name is Matt, and that's Mello, Ryuzaki sent us," he said undoing my shackles. "Can you get up?" he asked, and I softly shook my hand, feeling absolutely pathetic, and weak at receiving help from the two guys.

Mello went over to pick me, and the second he placed his hands under my legs, I flinched remembering Kosei picking me up and putting me under the bed covers. If the two boys didn't come save me, I probably would've dropped my act and tried to get away from Kosei as fast as possible. I thought I could do this to protect those I care about, sleep with him, act like I love him, but it turned out to be such a tough challenge, and my mind always wandered back to L.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Mello said to me, before lifting me off the bed, and carrying me out of the hell hole. My mind quickly slipped to darkness, getting my first real sleep in what it felt like in ages.

-_"Hi-I," a young boy a year older than me says as he approaches me on the playground. I was only seven at the time. "Hi!" I said back, giving him a toothy smile. "I'm Ricky," the boy finishes, blushing slightly at me. "I'm Evelyn, but call me Eve, everybody does," I said back. "H-how would y-you like to have l-lunch with me Eve?" he stuttered, his face going a deeper pink. "I'd love too, although I'll have to tell my brothers, but I'd like that," I smiled again at him, not aware of how he was feeling towards me. "Great," he said with a toothy grin. "Oh, I'll see you later, my class in going in now," he said, before running off. I waved at him, "goodbye," I yelled, which made Ricky turn around and wave right back at me; his figure disappearing into the brick school. Later that day we hung out together for lunch. We decided to sit on a bench by the playground to keep away from everybody else. During the time we ate, Ricky reached out and grabbed my hand, when I looked at him with a surprised expression, he just gave me a huge grin. "You're my first friend you know," I said, breaking the silence. "What you mean," he asked, frowning slightly. "People act nice to me because of my older brothers, but truthfully, I've never had a friend, or at least, one that wanted to be my friend without knowing my older brothers." I explained. "Well then, I'll be your first true friend, and you better always remember that kay?" he cheered. I nodded happily, and truthfully, I never wanted this day to end.-_

I let out a loud breath, waking up from my peaceful dream. I haven't thought about Ricky for a while, but whenever I did, I always remembered he was the first person to give me a best day ever. He always stuck to my side after that, to the point one of my older brothers, which was Wiley if I remembered correct, got jealous that I would ditch out on them to hang out with Ricky, and then he threatened Ricky, but Ricky refused to listen to him, keeping it a secret that I never had a true friend until he came along. When I had to disappear, I checked up on him now and again, and saw how unhappy he was. Ricky became co-captain to our high school's lacrosse team, and he acted happy and well in front of others, but I knew Ricky, I knew when he was okay, and when he was not, when he was happy, and when he was depressed.

**To be continued…**

_So, next chapter Eve will be reunited with her family, how do you think she'll take it? How do you think her family will react to it? To her scars? _

_To KittyKatLuvah: Yeah, it'll probably be L._

_To krystalballz: Yeah, I thought it'd be adorable to add that in there!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Evelyn Michaels**

I sat in the bathroom, ignoring the scream of pain building up in my throat from sitting on my bruised parts. I lifted my hand, and my traced my neck, and color bone where red marks stayed put. Tears build up in my eyes, and I slap myself loudly before they go. "You are not weak, you are not weak," I repeated to myself, remembering the time when I was in the foster care system, and I was so weak then.

"Ramika," a faint voice asks, and I recognize it as Light. "Some people are here to see you," he said, which caught my attention instantly.

"Who!" I asked, surprised.

"Just come out already," he chuckled before his footsteps echoed away. I sighed, closing my eyes. I set my hands on the sink, and pull myself up very slowly because I was still in immense pain. My arms and legs shake like a leaf before I finally gain control of my muscles, and limped outside the door.

We were currently staying in a hotel, because I pasted out in Mello's arms, I didn't see where we are, or if we're even in the same country, which I doubt. But when I came out, I felt my heart freeze, there, standing right in front of me, was my family. I knew what they looked like because I remember before everything that happened that made me have to leave, what they looked like, and I watched them from the shadows, making sure they were wealthy and healthy, just like I did for Ricky Vore.

My family turn around to that they're facing me once they hear my presence. My mother instantly bursts into tears which I hoped were from joy. "Eve," she whispered, "Eve!" she said louder, before running up to me and pulling me into a tight huge while she sobbed on my shoulder, then abruptly held me at arm's length. "I-I can't b-believe it's r-really you! Oh how I missed you sweetheart," she cried happily, a smile coming to hear face.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stared at her. "Patty release the poor girl, it's obvious you're scaring her," my father said, coming up to put a hand on my mother's shoulder. My mother then realized my frightened look and sadly released my shoulders. My father then moves from my mother and hugs me almost as tightly as my mother, put just a little bit softer.

"Eve," he whispered into my ear. "I'm so happy you're alive," he stated, and at those words, I finally broke. Sobs escaped from my throat and I cried big fat tears.

"I missed you so much dad," I cried, barely able to get the words out of my throat. I instantly clung to him like a little girl running to her father after he's been away for a while. Then I realized how weak and pathetic I was being. Here was my family who haven't seen me in forever, while I've been watching them in the shadows, suddenly seeing me and having a happy reunion unaware I could've gone home, and that I've seen them after I 'disappeared'. I suddenly jerk out of my father's arms, feeling disgusted for doing this to them, to him. My father gives me a strange look, and before I notice that they're watching me I raise my hand and slap myself hard across the face. I could hear the faint sound of gasps from my family, but I ignore it due to the pain. I wipe away the tears and stand up straight, "I apologize, I lost my composure there for a second," I said in a stoic voice, which causes my family's eyes to widen in disbelief.

**Wiley Michaels**

While Evelyn hugged dad I suddenly felt angry at him. He and mom always believed sh died, I was only one who wouldn't let it go. I knew she was a smart girl. Then out of nowhere, she shoved herself out of his arms, and raised her hand and slapped herself. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop a little is disbelief. She then composes herself, and says in an emotionless voice, "I apologize; I lost my composure there for a second." I then finally take in her appearance. She has hickeys and bruises all over the sides of her neck, and collar bone. Her arms are red which looked like from rape. She wears a black tank top with a skull on it, and red plaid pajama pants with white socks, and covering her hands, were black leather gloves that looked a little worn out. Everyone stands there awkwardly, except Eve, not sure what to do or say. So I walk up to Eve and take her in my arms, feeling her flinch slightly.

"Whatever you're thinking, I want you to know it's going to be alright, we're here for you, we're your family." I said, tightening my arms a bit before holding her arms length away. Evelyn looks at me in shock, before dropping her eyes to the ground. I give her a small peck on the forehead, and gave her a kind smile. I release her then wrapped an arm around her waist, still can't believing I'm holding my little sister again. "Let's go home honey bunny," I said with a smile, which earns a nod from Evelyn.

**Ian Michaels**

We sat there in the car, driving home from the hotel after a long day. My returned baby sister sat in the far back of the SUV with Alex, and Wiley. I noticed Eve wouldn't let anyone else touch her except Wiley, I remember Jack hugged her lightening fast and she pushed herself out of his arms just as fast. At the moment, Wiley has his arm around Evelyn's shoulder, while she is trying to stay awake. We arrived home soon, and Eve instantly dropped on the couch fast asleep. Jack let out a soft chuckle before picking her up and taking her upstairs to her room.

Mom and dad always wanted to move into a different house after she disappeared, but none of we would have it. We all wanted to stay here because at the time, all of us boys believed she was alive out there, so we stayed here, and I'm quite glad we did.

**3****rd**** POV**

Evelyn's eyes softly fluttered open as she glanced around the room. She found herself in her old bed instead of the couch. She could hear the distant sound of a fight breaking loose, and she got up and left to downstairs.

At the front door, Wiley seemed to be having a heated conversation with another guy. "Look, we can't hang out today, sorry, something came up," Wiley urged in a loud whisper.

"Dude, we've been planning this for a long time," the slightly familiar male voice said back. Sighing, Eve decided it was better for her to confront them than to hide in the shadows, so she came out.

"Wiley, what's going on?" she asked.

The second she sees's who's at the door, her heart stops, and it seems, the boy Wiley was talking to, heart stopped as well. "Evelyn," Ricky says in a disbelieving voice.

"You need to go," was all Wiley said before shutting the door on Ricky. Evelyn wasn't sure what to say or do at the moment, which never happened to her, so she simply just stared at Wiley who currently looked very conflicted over something.

Eve wasn't hungry so they skipped breakfast; her father announced there are some things we need to discuss, so currently, they were all sitting in the living. Evelyn knew it was about all the questions they had about her, like where has she been, why did she never come home, what happened that night, and etc. Nobody said anything for a few minutes, most of them looked lost for words, their mouth were moving like it was about to say something, but they never got the words out.

"Alright then, I'll go first," Alex says first, he was always a very blunt person, but not as blunt as Wiley, but this time, Wiley didn't want to do anything but bask in happiness at the presence of his little sister's return. "Where have you been?" he asked, everyone knew he was directing it towards Eve who just sighed.

She had a feeling this was going to be a very long talk.

**To be continued…**

_Sorry for the late update (I've been saying sorry on all my stories). You see, I got sick with the stomach flu, and I wasn't able to update this story or any of my other ones. Once again, my deepest apologies. _

_To Guest: I'm very sorry, I didn't realize I was putting a spoiler, sorry again, thank you though._

_To krystalballz: I have an idea for what I'm going to do with Misa, although, it will very much upset the people who do like her… hehheheheheh!_

_To Pattypop: Hehe, yes of course, I needed names!:) Your review defiantly made me smile._


End file.
